sporty_tradycyjnefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kendo
1. Nazwa ' Kendo '''2. Nazwa w języku rodzimym ' Japoński: 剣道 '3. Miejsce praktykowania ' Japonia, sport praktykowany na całym świecie '4. Historia ' Kendo jako sport walki wywodzi się bezpośrednio z prawdziwej sztuki walki, szermierki bojowej o nazwie kenjutsu, praktykowanej w Japonii począwszy od XI wieku (od czasu wprowadzenia do użytku miecza jednosiecznego o wygiętym kształcie), której liczne szkoły i różne formy powstawały i rozwijały się aż do połowy wieku XIX, czyli do czasu, gdy szermierka na miecze straciła swój użytkowy charakter (w 1868 r. cesarskim edyktem wprowadzono w Japonii zakaz noszenia mieczy przez ludność cywilną, a miecze przestały służyć do toczenia walki zbrojnej i pojedynków). Powstanie i rozwój historyczny realnej sztuki szermierczej szczegółowo opisane są na stronach zatytułowanych kenjutsu i iaido. Para-sportowa forma szermierki bojowej zrodziła się już w początkach XVII wieku, gdy do treningu szermierzy stopniowo zaczęto wprowadzać urządzenia pozwalające na zadawanie ciosów, a tym samym na ćwiczenie technik kontaktowych i staczanie bezkrwawych pojedynków. Trening prowadzony wcześniej przy użyciu ostrych mieczy stalowych na to nie pozwalał - umożliwiał on jedynie powtarzanie stałych sformalizowanych układów, tzw. kata, w których ciosy były zatrzymywane w ostatniej fazie ataku. Zastosowanie mieczy ćwiczebnych, najpierw drewnianych, a z czasem elastycznych konstrukcji bambusowych oraz solidnych protektorów wzorowanych na zbroi samurajskiej, pozwoliło ćwiczyć bardziej dynamicznie i toczyć walki sparingowe. Największe zasługi w konstruowaniu bezpiecznego sprzętu i jego popularyzowaniu wśród ćwiczących położył Chuta Nakanishi, twórca i nauczyciel jednej ze znanych tokijskich szkół szermierczych Nakanishi Itto-ryu, w latach 70' tych XVII w. Mistrz Nakanishi uchodzi również za twórcę samej nazwy "kendo", gdzie ken znaczy "miecz", natomiast do wskazuje "drogę, sposób postępowania". Obydwa japońskie znaki należy więc rozumieć jako "droga miecza". Z czasem do walki treningowej wprowadzono regulaminy, które stopniowo ewoluując zmierzały w kierunku ograniczania dopuszczalnego obszaru zadawania cięć, a także do eliminowania technik zagrażających bezpieczeństwu walczących. Po wprowadzeniu edyktu cesarskiego zakazującego noszenia mieczy i likwidującego klasę wojowników bushi jako warstwę społeczną, mogło się wydawać, że sztuka walki mieczem całkowicie straci na swej użytkowej wartości. W rezultacie nastąpił w Japonii krótki okres spadku popularności kendo. Po 250 latach dobrowolnej izolacji kraj ten został zmuszony do otwarcia swych granic i zmuszony do konfrontacji z obcymi mocarstwami. Społeczeństwo japońskie, ochłonąwszy z początkowego zachwytu nad osiągnięciami technicznymi świata tamtych czasów, dostrzegło zagrażające mu niebezpieczeństwo i nastąpił szybki powrót do tradycyjnych wartości. Jedną z nich było właśnie kendo, oczywiście już nie w znaczeniu militarnym, ale jako środek, sposób wychowania poprzez ciężki trening i samozdyscyplinowanie. Ćwiczenie kendo wprowadzono najpierw w siłach policyjnych, następnie stopniowo je rozszerzano. W 1895 roku powołano Dai Nippon Butokukai, organizację mającą na celu odtworzenie i otoczenie opieką tradycyjnych sztuk walki. Szersza ich popularyzacja wymagała ujednolicenia bardzo zróżnicowanych form i wypracowania uniwersalnego programu nauczania. W odniesieniu do szermierki kendo nastąpiło to w roku 1912, co umożliwiło wprowadzenie jej jako przedmiotu wychowania fizycznego do programów nauczania - najpierw w szkołach średnich, później w podstawowych. W krótkim czasie treningi i turnieje kendo rozpowszechniły się w całym kraju. Te lata uznawane są za okres narodzin nowoczesnej dyscypliny sportowej kendo. Mieczowi samurajskiemu - katana - długo jeszcze przyszło pełnić rolę symbolu wojskowego. Podobnie jak w wielu innych armiach świata, jeszcze w pierwszych dziesięcioleciach XX wieku, pomimo utracenia przez "białą broń" znaczących walorów użytkowych, stanowiła ona ozdobę i przywilej stanu oficerskiego. Jednak tylko Japończykom przyszło robić ze swoich mieczy rzeczywisty użytek. Używanie mieczy nie tylko do seppuku, czyli rytualnych samobójstw, ale także do wykonywania egzekucji na jeńcach wojennych, postawiło japońską szermierkę w bardzo niekorzystnym świetle w oczach całej opinii światowej. Amerykańskie władze okupacyjne zakazały Japończykom uprawiania jakichkolwiek tradycyjnych sztuk walki, upatrując w militarnych tradycjach źródeł japońskiego szowinizmu narodowego. Dopiero po kilkunastu latach obowiązywania tego zakazu, świat się dał przekonać, że japońskie sztuki walki w ich nowoczesnym sportowym wydaniu posiadają nie tylko cechy pozwalające na wszechstronny rozwój fizyczny, ale również wybitne walory moralne i wychowawcze. W roku 1952 ćwiczenia kendo przywrócono do programu szkolnego, najpierw w czystej sportowej wersji shinai kyogi, później także z elementami szermierki tradycyjnej. W latach 50'tych i 60'tych, za sprawą emigrantów japońskich, głównie w USA, Kanadzie i Brazylii kendo pojawiło się w tych krajach i zyskiwało sobie coraz więcej zwolenników, także poza ich środowiskiem. W połowie lat 60'tych przywędrowało także do Europy, w pierwszej kolejności do Francji, Niemiec i Wielkiej Brytanii. W roku 1967 odbył się w Tokio pierwszy duży międzynarodowy turniej, w 1969 powstała Europejska Federacja Kendo. W roku 1970 uznano, że istnieją wystarczające przesłanki, aby utworzyć ogólnoświatową organizację, Międzynarodową Federację Kendo. Zrzeszyła ona wówczas 15 narodowych organizacji z różnych krajów i kontynentów. Do Polski kendo dotarło niewiele później, w 1973 roku, za sprawą jednego z jego wielkich miłośników, japońskiego studenta, Takao Mizushimy. W roku milenijnym 2000 IKF (Międzynarodowa Federacja Kendo) zrzesza blisko 40 krajów. Regularnie odbywają się mistrzostwa świata (co 3 lata) oraz mistrzostwa Europy (w latach pomiędzy mistrzostwami świata). Po latach pierwszych fascynacji głównie jego egzotyką, dziś wszystko wskazuje na pełne umiędzynarodowienie kendo, jako współczesnej, światowej dyscypliny sportu. (Źródło: Polski Związek Kendo: www.kedno.pl) '5. Opis ' Kendo, które z japońskiego oznacza drogę miecza (ken – miecz, do – droga), jest japońską odmianą szermierki sportowej, prowadzoną przy użyciu mieczy bambusowych. Ruch ten ma kilkusetletnią tradycję w Japonii, na początku XX wieku za pośrednictwem emigrantów rozprzestrzenił się na świecie. W Europie i w Polsce pojawił się w drugiej połowie ubiegłego stulecia. Niezwykle charakterystyczną cechą kendo jest wyraziste określenie celów sprawiające, że nauka i praktyka tej dziedziny może (i powinna) odbywać się przez całe życie a oddziaływanie dotyczy praktycznie całej sfery psychofizycznej człowieka, przy czym sama walka(rywalizacja) nie jest celem ćwiczenia tylko sposobem na kształtowanie osobowości. Twórcy kendo – Japończycy, opracowali niezwykle zwięzłą definicję tej dyscypliny. Brzmi ona: Kendo to sposób na wzmocnienie ludzkiego charakteru poprzez stosowanie reguł walki na miecze. Natomiast Wszechjapońska Federacja Kendo organizacja kierująca tą dziedziną tak określa cel ćwiczeń: „Każdy powinien ćwiczyć kendo w świadomy i rozsądny sposób, kształtować umysł, siłę ducha i ciało poprzez dokładny i rygorystyczny trening, szanować innych i pamiętać o tym, aby być uprzejmym, uczciwym i honorowym. Na tym polega ciągły rozwój ludzkiej osobowości – bo tylko wtedy można szczerze kochać swój naród i ojczyznę, zadbać o rozwój społeczeństwa i umacniać pokój i dobrobyt na całym świecie”. W trakcie procesu nauczania a potem treningu, adepci przygotowywani są do kontaktowej walki szermierczej. Zasady tej walki stanowią jeden z kilku aspektów ochrony walczących (i ćwiczących) przed urazami i kontuzjami. Podstawą jest zastosowanie solidnych (specjalnie skonstruowanych w tym celu) protektorów, skutecznie chroniących ciało ćwiczącego przed urazami. Kolejnym aspektem jest ograniczenie pola trafień (cięć i pchnięcia) - do kilku punktów chronionych protektorami. Są to: głowa, przedramię, tułów i szyja. Dodatkowym czynnikiem wpływającym na bezpieczeństwo ćwiczących jest ocena sposobu zdobywania punktów za trafienia we wspomniane wyżej części ciała oraz zachowania się zawodników zarówno w momencie ataku jak i chwilę po nim. Sposób ten pozwala uniknąć przypadkowości zdarzeń a jednocześnie nie ogranicza żywiołowości ataku. Ponadto, dla młodych zawodników (do ukończenia 16 roku życia), wykluczono stosowanie jedynego dozwolonego w kendo pchnięcia w chronioną protektorem okolicę szyi. Bardzo ważne jest, że w trakcie treningu i rywalizacji, w kendo obowiązuje swoisty kodeks etyczno-wychowawczy regulujący zachowanie i dodatkowo gwarantujący bezpieczeństwo ćwiczących. Nauka techniki i taktyki walki jest, z uwagi na bezpośredni i pełno- kontaktowy proces starcia, zadaniem dość trudnym i wymagającym od adeptów uwagi i wysiłku, a od prowadzących właściwej organizacji zajęć. W efekcie treningi kendo odbywają się pod bezpośrednią i stałą kontrolą prowadzącego a wszystkie części i fragmenty treningu poprzedzane są odpowiednimi komendami w języku japońskim. Stosowanie nazewnictwa japońskiego w praktyce kendo uniwersalizuje przekaz umożliwiając porozumiewanie się na treningach i zawodach przedstawicieli z różnych krajów a jednocześnie jest ukłonem w kierunku ojczyzny kendo. Trzeba również wspomnieć o uniwersalnym koedukacyjnym wymiarze kendo. Zasady walki i treningu umożliwiają wspólne zajęcia kobiet i mężczyzn - sukces w rywalizacji zależy dużo bardziej od poziomu technicznego zawodnika niż od jego warunków fizycznych. Kendo, podobnie jak szermierka europejska pozwala praktykować walkę w bardzo dynamiczny sposób, nie narażając siebie i współćwiczących na niebezpieczeństwo kontuzji. Kendo należy, według badań przeprowadzonych w 1992r. przez Cesarski Uniwersytet w Kioto na zlecenie Wszechjapońskiej Federacji Kendo, do dyscyplin sportowych o najniższym współczynniku kontuzjogenności. Kendo na świecie praktykuje ok. 6 mln. ludzi, z czego 3,5 mln. poza granicami Japonii, głównie w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Europie. Kendo jest dyscypliną sportu, którą z powodzeniem mogą praktykować ludzie niezależnie od wieku, sprawności fizycznej lub płci. '''6. Stan obecny: sport praktykowany Mimo silnie narodowego rodowodu, kendo jest współcześnie w pełni światową i uniwersalną dyscypliną sportu. W 1969r. powołano EKF - Europejską Federację Kendo, natomiast Międzynarodowa Federacja Kendo - IKF, do której należy obecnie ponad 50 państw, działa od 1970r. W Polsce kendo istnieje od 1973r. Obecnie pod egidą Polskiego Związku Kendo w czterdziestu dwóch klubach (dojo) ćwiczy kendo, iaido i jodo około 800 osób. 7. Źródła informacji * Ozawa Hiroshi - Kendo, Diamond Books, Bydgoszcz 2000 * Paul Budden - Nihon kendo kata, Diamond Books, 2003 * Jinichi Tokeshi - Kendo. Podstawy, filozofia i zasady walki, Diamond Books, 2008 * All Japan Kendo Federation (ZNKR) - Fundamental Kendo, Japan Publications, Tokyo 1974 * All Japan Kendo Federation (ZNKR) - Kendo Fundamentals, Vol.1 - Kendo equipment, courtesies, basic movements, etc., Tokyo 1994 * All Japan Kendo Federation (ZNKR) - Kendo Fundamentals, Vol.2 - Personal attack and defense skills, Training Methods, etc. Tokyo 1994 * All Japan Kendo Federation (ZNKR) - Japanese-English Dictionary of Kendo, Tokyo 1996 Toshinobu Sakai - A Bilingual Guide to the History of Kendo, Toshinobu Sakai and Alexander Bennett NP, 2010 8. Kontakty (związki, federacje, kluby, trenerzy etc.) ''' * Polski Związek Kendo - http://www.kendo.pl * Europejska Federacja Kendo - http://www.ekf-eu.com * Międzynarodowa Federacja Kendo - http://www.kendo.or.jp '''Opracowanie: Włodzimierz Małecki Wykorzystano także informacje Polskiego Związku Kendo